


Study Buddy

by NellDaie



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hachiimi children au, Haneul Choi - Freeform, Mijoo Han - Freeform, RFA kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellDaie/pseuds/NellDaie
Summary: Soooo this is based on Hachiimi's RFA kids characters. Just a one- shot and I probably changed Mijoo's character a bit? I think she's a little more sweet than how I portrayed her but I thought she'd be more entertaining as a spoiled brat >_> IDK why, but I think these two would be cute together. They're the same age in this story, as well.For quick background if you don't know about them, Haneul Choi is Saeyoung's son and Mijoo is Jumin's daughter. I really like her idea that Haneul would be a lot more like Saeran and Saeran's daughter would be a lot more like Saeyoung, so Haneul's personality is still intact. Pics below for reference. The only pic I could find for Mijoo as an adult has her next to Jinsun (Zen's kid) so sorry about that >_>





	Study Buddy

 

Mijoo stared at the paper in front of her. She nervously smoothed out the jacket for her uniform. It was the most expensive and elite school in the country (obviously), and she was failing miserably. Also her father was going to murder her when she got home. She took a deep breath and shoved the paper in her bag. 

Walking through the front door of the Han manor felt like walking into an execution. She managed to avoid her father in the elaborately large home until dinner time. But that's when her luck ran out. As soon as they all sat down to a nice family dinner, just the 2 of them (her mother was at some charity function another continent away), the dreaded question came out.

"Mijoo, how were your grades this quarter?" Jumin asked, with an elegant flick of his wrist to spoon some pasta in his mouth. Mijoo sat up straight, attempting to hide her fright and going with the only option she felt she had.

"Well, obviously there was a mistake when the teacher graded me, so I'll have to speak with her." She said confidently, taking a sip of her water. Jumin narrowed his eyes. 

"Give it to me. Now." He said sternly. The look he gave her meant that there was no room for debate. She groaned inwardly and gave him the crumpled paper she had relocated to her uniform pocket. 

"I know a good tutor." He said simply, and continued calmly eating his meal. Mijoo knew that if he was this calm, she WASN'T going to be. The next day told her exactly how right she was.

"HANEUL?! YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME WASTE EVERY SATURDAY WITH HIM?!" She had her hair perfectly braided and resting on her shoulder. And she almost had half a mind to pull that braid apart in frustration.

"He was top of his class and he graduated early. You should feel lucky that I have such connections. Did you know he's studying nuclear science?" Her father answered calmly as he adjusted his tie for work. He didn't particularly enjoy working Saturdays, but something had come up with a client oversees and he had no choice but to go into the office to remedy the situation. 

"I'm pretty sure he hates me. Serial killers are smart, too. What if he's a serial killer?!" Mijoo shrieked. She had a problem with needing a tutor at all, sure, but she especially resented Haneul as her tutor. She used to have perfect grades until she was in the same class as Haneul. She was so focused on competing with him that she got frustrated and transferred to her current school. And then that ass ended up moving ahead and graduating anyways! She still seethed when she thought about it. 

She watched in desperation as her father ignored her bizarre claims and left for the day. Only a few moments later, a flashy sports car drove up and deposited the object of her anger on her doorstep. She thought about hiding in the library, but decided that her father's wrath was more frightening than having to work with the awkward Choi son. She opened the door with an incredibly cheesy smile.

"Welcome, Mr. Tutor, let's retreat to the library to study." She was tight-lipped and rather terse, but Haneul ignored it. Most girls his age were odd so he stopped trying to understand them. Pretty much the only thing he had never been able to study and master was the opposite sex. He followed behind her, marveling at how short she was. He was a pretty tall 6'2", but she had to be at least a foot shorter. He readjusted his glasses as they entered the library. As expected of the Hans, it was incredibly large and impressive. It reminded Haneul of the library from Beauty and the Beast...if Beauty had a particular fascination for STEM skills.

Mijoo sat down huffily at a large desk and tore Haneul's attention away from the myriad of books. She laid out her materials and looked at him expectantly. He sat down awkwardly across from her and reached out for the crumpled grades that lay on top of her notebook.

"It's your fault I'm failing, you know." She blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Haneul gave her a bored stare. It only seemed to enrage her further.

"I only transferred to that stupid school because of you! I had almost perfect grades, but you had PERFECT grades!" She shouted at him. Haneul was usually pretty calm, but the reminder of their petty rivalry in school riled him up.

"So it's my fault you're dumb?!" He shouted back, surprised at himself for the vigor with which he said it. He almost felt guilty because she looked so shocked. But the shock was soon replaced by fury.

"I'm not dumb! I just have other things going on and people that actually want to see me! I'm not a loser like you that can just sit around and study all day!!" The fight ended with a stalemate as they both glared at each other. They had hit one another in some soft spots, so continuing would just turn into fruitless bickering. Mijoo ended the staring contest by slamming her math book on the table. 

"This is what I have the most trouble with. Do your job and teach me math or my father won't pay you." She resumed her haughty attitude and Haneul reverted to his withdrawn one. He managed to get her through a decent amount of coursework that she had been confused about. She was almost disappointed when it was time for him to leave.

The next few Saturdays passed without incident. Mijoo caught up on History and Literature. They bickered occasionally, but they were both surprised that they could sometimes joke and laugh at the same things as well. But this particular Saturday, they focused on Chemistry. Science of any sort was always Mijoo's Achilles heel, so she ended up pounding the book closed in frustration.

"I need something to drink." She mumbled, defeated. Haneul nodded. She noticed the dark circles under his eyes and felt embarrassed that she was actually concerned if he had gotten enough sleep. She continued her bratty retreat and felt like she could breathe again when she got a nice sip of water. She paused for a moment before heading back to the library, thinking. She filled up a second glass and trekked back to the dreaded study room.

She was surprised to see Haneul's head down when she entered. She quietly padded up to the table and placed the two sweating glasses down silently. She sat across from him and realized that he was sleeping- his arms tucked under his head and his glasses askew. She had never really gotten a good look at him. He looked a lot like his father, especially when his face was relaxed like this. When he was awake, he always seemed so cold and unimpressed. There was also his mole below his right bottom lip that always distinguished him too. She wondered what he looked like without his glasses- they were so big...

Her cheeks heated up, but she convinced herself to reach out and gently grasp the frames. Slowly, with the precision of a surgeon, she managed to remove them. She held them as she took this moment to be selfish and carve the image into her mind. He was....really handsome. When she felt the heat on her cheeks growing, she decided that this was enough. She hurriedly slid his glass back on his face but jumped when two hands reached out and latched onto her wrists. 

She stared at Haneul's tired, confused face and he stared into her bright red one. "What are you doing...?" He mumbled sleepily.

His thumbs were on her pulse and he could feel it racing. He ran through the possible reasons for Mijoo's symptoms combined with her uncharacteristic silence, but couldn't understand.

Mijoo had a hard time understanding, too, but she was consumed with the need to kiss him. She was 17- obviously she had kissed guys before. So one more wouldn't be a big deal, right? Besides, this was what she wanted and she always got what she wanted. And she'd be damned if Haneul would see her like this without her getting something out of it. She justified it just enough in her head and crushed her lips onto his before she could change her mind.

He was stunned. More than stunned. He let go of her wrists and closed his eyes for a moment to focus on the sensation before he felt the warmth of her lips tear away almost as suddenly as it had appeared. While Mijoo had been kissed, this was most certainly Haneul's first kiss, and he couldn't stop the redness in his cheeks from forming. In all the things he felt he understood or had the ability to, he couldn't understand why this felt so good or why he thought she looked so cute when they were about to tear each other's throats out only a few weeks before.

Mijoo cleared her throat. "Maybe...I wouldn't mind more tutoring. After my grades come up. Or you know...you can just hang out. Or something." She just wanted to tease him, but Mijoo found that she was more herself around Haneul than she had ever been around anyone. And he wasn't afraid to tell her things or yell at her like everyone else was. She was taken aback when Haneul granted her with an absolutely dazzling smile. It was so genuine, and she delighted in the creases at the corners of his eyes.

"Yeah, I'd like that." She felt like her heart would burst hearing that. He felt like his brain had exploded after saying it. They both felt like maybe this could be a good thing. Really, only time would tell. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All images belong to Hachiimi~~ she's amazing, her art is amazing and she probably has my favorite character designs for the Choi family. If you haven't seen her stuff before, check it out at: http://hachiimi.tumblr.com/tagged/rfa-family-au  
> I left it at the RFA family tagged stuff because it's seriously great T_T
> 
> I'm kind of like a reverse mafia boss with the Choi family. "I WANT THEM HAPPY! I WANT THEIR KIDS HAPPY! I WANT THEIR ANCESTORS HAPPY! I WANT THAT WHOLE DAMN FAMILY TO BE HAPPY!" ToT


End file.
